


She-Wolf Awakening

by ErisGoddessofChaos



Series: Eris Stininsk (She Wolf) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Healing, Hurt, Kidnapping, Pain, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisGoddessofChaos/pseuds/ErisGoddessofChaos
Summary: Eris wakes up after being kidnapped from the hospital by the Alpha Pack and she isn't happy.





	She-Wolf Awakening

Eris woke up in a place she didn’t recognise in a massive canopy bed. Her ribs were screaming in agony as she did her best to sit up and look around, she ignored the pain, though she couldn’t move very far. Amber eyes scanned blood-red walls before moving on to the plush black carpet before, finally, settling on the massive arch window that stood to her left. Swallowing, Eris shuffled her way off of the Queen-sized bed and gently pulled back the curtain and gasped at what she saw.

She was in the middle of the forest, no hint of civilisation anywhere around her, and far, far away from home. It looked to be around two in the morning and Eris suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. Whimpering, she backed away from the window and sat down on the bed with her head in hands.

Suddenly, the door opened and Eris immediately swung herself around, gasping in pain as she did so. Upon hearing this, Deucalion rushed over and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, leaching the pain away while guiding her onto the bed. The moment Eris realised who was holding her, she pushed him away and moved as far away from him as possible.

“Eris, it’s okay!” he said, soothingly, “It’s just me, Deucalion.”

“Deucalion, the man who lied to me about the fact he was an Alpha werewolf and was trying to kill my boyfriend,” hissed Eris.

Deucalion at least had the decency to look ashamed when she said that but that shame quickly turned to rage when Eris mention a boyfriend. Kali was stood in the doorway and seemed just as angry at the mention of Peter but she was more concerned with the injuries Eris was unintentionally reopening.

“Eris, calm down,” said Deucalion, “you’re reopening your wounds.”

Eris looked down at herself – at some point, she had been placed in a tank top and pyjama bottoms – and groaned as she spotted the bandages turning red. Without so much as a warning, her feet gave-way beneath her as she wrapped her arms around her ribs. Kali was much quicker than her Alpha in picking up Eris and gently placing her back on the bed before rushing out to grab the first-aid kit they kept just for this.

The blind Alpha moved over to Eris and gently sat down beside her, placing a ‘soothing’ hand on her leg. He was leaching the pain as best he could while stopping her from moving away from him.

“Eris, please, allow me to help you,” said Deucalion.

“You’ve already kidnapped me,” hissed Eris, clutching her largest wound, “I think you’ve ‘helped’ enough.”

“We’re doing what’s best for you.”

Kali returned with the first-aid kit and lifted the bandages to reveal the extent of the damage. The older wolf growled, having only now seen the wounds, before beginning to redress the cuts.

“By taking me away from my family? From medical help?” asked Eris, glaring.

“You’ll understand in time.”

Eris whimpered when Kali’s nail scraped against her flesh and both wolves gave comforting rumbles that did nothing for her now. She could no longer seek comfort in the arms of the pack that had lied to her and practically destroyed her life. Deucalion and Kali both shared a look and knew that she simply needed to adjust.

Once all of her wounds were properly dressed, the Alphas stood and made their way out of the room. Eris remained on the bed, curled up in a ball, waiting to hear the door close. She heard it a few seconds later, along with the click of a lock.

“Well,” she mumbled, “they're not dumb.”

**Author's Note:**

> What actress do you think would play Eris Stilinski? I really want to know


End file.
